Hell Rising Wiki:Text Effects
Bold To create bold text, use three apostrophies on either side of the word you wish to be bold. Example: bold word Result: bold word ----- Common usage: *Emphasis. "I NEVER said that!" *Voting. "Keep - I like this suggestion." ----- Italics To create italic text, use two apostrophies on either side of the word you wish to be italic. Example: italic word Result: italic word ----- Common usage: *Emphasis. "I always say that!" *Quotes. "Bob said "I intend to jump up and down." a while back." ----- Indented Text To create an indented reply, simply use a colon before your text. You can use multiple colons to indent immediately after another indented post. Example: Here is a point. : Here is a responce below the previous point. :: Here is a responce to the above response! : Here is a second responce to the original point. Result: Here is a point. :Here is a responce below the previous point. ::Here is a responce to the above response! :Here is a second responce to the original point. As you can see, there is a bit of order to how posts and replies are placed. Take a look at how experienced users do it for more examples. ----- Common usage: *ALL discussion wherein there are replies. ----- Bulleted Text To create a bullet for indentation, simply use an asterisk before your text. You can use multiple bullets to indent immediately after another indented post. Example: * Here is a point. ** Here is a responce below the previous point. *** Here is a responce to the above response! ** Here is a second responce to the original point. Result: * Here is a point. ** Here is a responce below the previous point. *** Here is a responce to the above response! ** Here is a second responce to the original point. As you can see, there is a bit of order to how posts and replies are placed. Take a look at how experienced users do it for more examples. ----- Common usage: *Lists. ----- Numbered Text To create a numbered list, simply use a number sign before your text. You can still indent replies, but it's a bit different as you'll see in the example below. Example: # Here is a point, numbered one. #: Here is a responce below the previous point. #:: Here is a responce to the above response! #: Here is a second responce to the original point. # Here is a second point, numbered two! Result: # Here is a point, numbered one. #: Here is a responce below the previous point. #:: Here is a responce to the above response! #: Here is a second responce to the original point. # Here is a second point, numbered two! As you can see, you need to use a number sign followed by colons to space the replies properly. Take a look at how experienced users do it for more examples. Inappropriate usage or spacing can cause a numbered list to error. Keep an eye out for this. ----- Common usage: *Voting. *Numbered lists. ----- Colored Text Just use the following code, changing the color and text as you wish. And this will be the result: Underlined Text Just use the following code, changing the tooltip (if applicable) and text as you wish. Underlined Text And this will be the result: Underlined Text Struck Out Text Just use the following code, changing text as you wish. Highlighting the struck out text with your cursor will reveal the offending text. Struck text And this will be the result: Struck text ----- Common usage: *Blocking out illegal replies, like improper voting. -----